A Doomed Christmas
"A Doomed Christmas" is a special half-hour Christmas episode of the Nickelodeon animated series ''T.U.F.F. Puppy'', originally aired on December 10, 2011.Press Release Synopsis It is Christmas Eve, and the agents of T.U.F.F. (the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force) are decorating the office for Christmas. Dudley is excited about this, since he has asked Santa Claus to bring him a Snooze 'N-Crooze Race-Car Bed. Just then, Keswick reports that Snaptrap is committing a robbery outside, so Kitty and Dudley rush out in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and catch Snaptrap stealing an old lady's purse. Kitty arrests Snaptrap, telling him that he should be ashamed for stealing on Christmas, and Dudley is shocked when Snaptrap remarks that he has never heard of Christmas or Santa. Later, in the Petropolis Prison, Snaptrap finds himself sharing a cell with Bird Brain and the Chameleon, who explain about Santa Claus to him and how he never brings presents to villains like them. Snaptrap decides that they should go to the North Pole and make Santa give them the presents they never got, with Bird Brain planning to make Santa's reindeer tell him how to fly (the Chameleon wants to go along with them because Christmas has always been miserable for him and he really wants some friends to spend the holiday with). The three villains escape their jail cell and take off in Bird Brain's uncle's truck. Back at T.U.F.F. headquarters, Keswick finishes putting up the Christmas lights and turns them on. This causes a power outage throughout the whole world, so he is forced to turn his lights off. During the power outage, the villains end up crashing the truck. The Chameleon tells his companions that he knows how they can get to the North Pole - using one of T.U.F.F.'s transportation tubes. Right after T.U.F.F. finishes their Christmas decorating, the Chameleon comes in, disguised as Santa, saying that he was at the coffee shop when the police towed away his sleigh and he needs to use the transport tubes. Kitty, not recognizing him, allows him to use the transport tube that leads to the North Pole. Once the bad guys reach Santa's workshop, they storm the place and announce that they are going to lock Santa, Mrs. Claus, and the elves in a closet and steal all the toys. After being locked in the closet, Santa manages to send a video call to T.U.F.F., telling them of the dilemma and that if he does not get his presents out by midnight, his reindeer will lose their magic, and there will be no Christmas this year (much to Dudley's horror, as this means he will not receive the Race-Car Bed). The Chief assigns Dudley and Kitty to go save Santa, and Keswick equips them with Christmas-themed weapons. Upon arriving at the North Pole, Dudley and Kitty find Santa's workshop is surrounded by one of Bird Brain's force fields, so Kitty calls Keswick and tells him to briefly turn on his Christmas lights again, which causes another power outage and shorts out the force field. They get inside and find Snaptrap smashing other people's presents while Bird Brain is interrogating the reindeer (the Chameleon is just happy to be spending Christmas with his friends). Dudley almost blows their cover by pointing out that he has found his Race-Car Bed wrapped up and addressed to him, but the villains notice them when Kitty gets upset at Snaptrap destroying one of her presents. The villains capture the duo and bring them to Santa's defective toy room, leaving them to be crushed by the defective toy crusher, but they manage to escape by using Keswick's fruitcake to stop the crusher. The villains, not having seen the heroes' escape, resume what they were doing when Snaptrap suddenly finds a package addressed to the three of them. It turns out to be Dudley and Kitty in disguise, so the Chameleon transforms into a flying sleigh and takes off with Snaptrap and Bird Brain (who is still upset that he himself cannot fly). Dudley, however, lassos a Christmas tree light onto them and manages to bring them down, tying them to a pole. Unfortunately, just as he and Kitty have freed Santa, Mrs. Claus, and the elves, the clock strikes midnight and the reindeer lose their flight ability. Santa is worried that this means his Christmas Eve flight to cancelled, but Kitty calls Keswick and asks how quickly he can get here with the T.U.F.F. Jet. The Chief and Keswick arrive immediately with the jet, and Santa's elves quickly make new presents to replace the ones Snaptrap destroyed. Santa, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief manage to deliver all of the toys using the T.U.F.F. Jet, dropping Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon off in the Petropolis Prison on the way. When they get to Randy Peterson's house, Santa realizes he doesn't have a present for Randy - who, coincidentally, also asked for a Snooze 'N Crooze Race-Car Bed. Dudley reluctantly gives up the Race-Car bed Santa was going to give him, and Santa gives it to Randy. Dudley is saddened about having to give up what he wanted, though Kitty and the Chief are proud of him for doing the right thing. However, after they drop Dudley off at his house, Santa comes in to reward Dudley for his good deed - giving him the newest model of the Snooze 'N Crooze Race-Car Bed. Trivia * The music that played while the T.U.F.F. agents were decorating their headquarters was recycled from The Fairly OddParents episode "Christmas Every Day!" * The Snooze 'n' Cruise racecar bed that Dudley got resembles the supercar. Availability The episode, along with a "Christmas Every Day!" and "A Very Brrr-y Icemas", was made available on the It's a NickToons Christmas! DVD, included as a bonus disc with 's copies of the It's a SpongeBob Christmas! DVD. It was later included on the T.U.F.F. Puppy: Season One manufacture-on-demand DVD set, released on June 23, 2014. Cast References External links * T.U.F.F. Puppy Wiki: A Doomed Christmas * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:2011 releases Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Rudolph filmography Category:Films and specials about dogs Category:Santa's Reindeer filmography